


If I Met You Sooner

by spun809



Series: Supernatural 30 day Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda s10e20, Crush, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sister!Reader, Sister!winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: CODA s10e20. You are Sam and Dean’s younger sister when Cas calls you into to help check up on Claire you quickly agree. You find yourself getting more caught up in the girl than the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of the Supernatural 30-day challenge, favorite female character. Mine has to be Claire, I know she isn’t super popular in the fandom. However, I think she is a good contrast to the people the Winchester’s typically saved because it shows just how difficult being a survivor can be.

You watched as she rolled her eyes and played tough. In any other circumstance, it would have annoyed you, to watch someone who needed help so desperately shirk it off. This was different. It reminded you of the way you looked at your oldest brother when he gave you those familiar speeches. It wasn’t easy being the baby, but your heart felt heavy as you watched Claire. She was utterly alone, the only contact she had with the past was an angel that was busy running around in her dead father's meat suit. You felt she probably had at least a little justification in her annoyance at being treated like some delicate flower, by the same people that had left her high and dry years ago.

In the restrained movements of her body, as she sat stiffly on the motel mattress, you saw the wall she had built around herself. There was a certain air to her that was all too similar to what you saw when you watched yourself in the mirror. The harshness, and disbelief in the kindness of strangers, that came through in every small motion. Losing people you love, having them ripped away, it isolated some part of you from every other average person.

You could relate to her.

“Just go easy on her, alright Dean, she gets it.” You were tired of the lectures. 

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing out there, she could get herself killed.” You wondered if he was truly talking about Claire, or if he really meant you. 

Dean hadn’t wanted you to come with them hunting, far too often, you were left to your own devices. Past the age of needing a babysitter but Sam and Dean, both felt you were safer far away from them. When Dean had become a demon though, it had drawn you into the life.

Sam had needed the help and was far past caring that you were supposedly too young and fragile to be hunting demons, wanting to save his brother was all he cared about. After they were able to change him back, Dean told you that you needed to stay in the bunker. With him around, you didn’t need to be on the front lines, but Sammy had witnessed you in action and was adamant that you be allowed to hunt.

Cas had called you in on this one, it was obviously personal, and when you had seen Claire propped up in the hospital bed you were worried. It was your own personal nightmare since you had dived into the job, that you would end up with your guts half ripped out in a hospital just like this. You could understand why he was so worried about her.

“I was waiting for backup.” He looked shiftily towards your brothers, waiting for the bickering that was going to come for calling you, “I thought she might respond better to another young person. Y/N was a troubled teen, I figured Claire could relate. ” His over explanation was met with blank looks from Sam and Dean. 

“Let's go then.” You didn’t mind being called troubled, it was fairly accurate, and you thought it was sweet that Cas was trying so hard with a girl that wasn’t even his daughter. 

It had only ended up being a minor concussion, and clearly, it was Dean’s presence that was the most upsetting to her, you noted the way she avoided so much as glancing at you.

As you all congregated out in the hallway you could see the way the shorter Winchester was itching to fight something, but you wanted to help Claire.

“I think it could be something, it might be a case.” 

Things started to move fairly quickly from there, it was a typical team free will case, full of murder and intrigue but you were left in a haze. Watching Claire so prepared to live the life of a hunter, was intoxicating. When you were little you used to pretend that you were off hunting monsters, stalking imaginary beasts, while you ducked behind Bobby’s old junkers. Now, with Sam and Cas trusting you to be out hunting, even your oldest brother was beginning to warm up to the idea, you had that same burn you saw in the wild blond haired girl. 

Mini golf, it was like something out of a childhood you never had, watching Dean laugh and quote movie lines with the other girl. You found yourself bumping shoulders with her, feeling the brush of her leather jacket against your bare arm. Then you were being pulled back into the case and back into the task of research.

Getting up from the chair next to Dean, you ignored the way he watched you, ready to lash out the second he felt ganged up on. Walking towards the bed you held out your hand, and she looked at you, brows scrunching together as she studied your outstretched fingers like she had never touched another living being.

“Come on,” you encouraged, “let’s go for a walk.” 

She jumped up without grabbing onto you. Letting your hand fall limply to your side, you did your best to avoid feeling slighted. Rushing out behind her as she flew out of the door, you knew she was just as likely to run off and try and find the thing that took her mom, as she was to stand outside fuming.

Dean called out as you shut the door behind you, “don’t go too far, and be back in 10 minutes.”

Moonlight cast a shadow on her face, and you didn’t comment on the tear tracks drying against her cheek. You slowed your pace, giving her a second to collect herself, and when you finally came up beside her you saw her back stiffen. You leaned against the door to the impala, knowing that if Dean were to look out into the parking lot and see the two of you potentially scratching up baby, you both would have more to worry about than monsters.

“So,” hesitating trying to think of the best tactic to engage the other girl, you came up with the only neutral subject that mattered to you, “what kind of music do you like?”

She turned to look at you incredulously, “seriously?”

“I dunno dude, we are stuck in a crappy motel, hunting monsters with my big brother watching us through the blinds to make sure we don’t run off,” you smiled, “I just wanted to lighten things up a little.”

When she did smile, it brightened all of her features, it spread warmth into her eyes. However, it made you sad that it seemed to be such an infrequent occurrence. You weren’t sure exactly when saving people had turned into something which such a high cost. When you had first met Claire she was only a year or two younger than you and at the time you hadn’t been hunting, just tagging along with your brothers, left with an endless string of other more low key hunters.

The plan had been simple take you and the Novaks somewhere safe, and ultimately when Cas and the boys had departed they seemed to chalk everything up as a victory. But, standing here with her now, you wondered. Maybe these people that were supposed to be happy that their lives were still intact actually paid a higher cost for being the one left behind in the destruction.

“So, music?”

“I guess I like pretty much everything.”

The conversation was easy, there was so much more to her than just some simple victim. As a person you found out she loved pepperoni pizza, hated mushrooms, loved Aladdin, and as you leaned your head against her shoulder while she told you about the various aspects of her life, that she smelled like lavender and leather.

You knew you shouldn’t be so enamored with her, but the toughness and the raw power that was sparking off of her was intoxicating. So as she tipped her head back, blond hair flowing over her shoulders and her eyes twinkling with the reflected starlight you kissed the edge of her mouth. She tasted like synthetic oranges, which you assumed was from the soda she had been drinking back in the room.

She drew away so quickly you were worried, maybe it was the wrong time, you should have been considering how much pressure she was under. Instead, she studied your face, looking almost through you, it felt like she was able to see every intention swirling inside of your mind.

She gripped your face, kissing your back, harsh and desperate. Clinging to the moment, trying through the trace of her tongue and the movement of her lips to quash the despair that you both had so much familiarity with.

“Hey kids break it up we gotta go,” Dean’s harsh voice had the two of you separating quickly, and you ignored the pointed glare coming from his direction.

You jumped into the backseat next to Claire, the two of you not caring as you intertwined your fingers, while your brother started to fill you both in. It wasn't the motion of the car, rocking you against the seat at every curve, that was causing your stomach to drop. You had the worst feeling about the case. Knowing that best case scenario, Claire would be reunited with her mom and go off to live some normal life or she would get there to find nothing and no one and be left ever searching for what she was never meant to have. Either way, you were worried. As you pulled up to the place, you discontentment grew. When you found her mom, you told yourself this was for the best.

It was supposed to be another victory, Sam and Cas had found Claire’s mom, reuniting a family.

Claire was able to finally hug her mom, relinquishing your hand to hold hers, and as she whispered, “mommy,” you hoped that they could have some sort of family now. Maybe, even peace. 

“Stay here.” Dean left you to stand awkwardly, not quite a Winchester, and never a Novak. Still, you were watching the look of elation on Claire’s face and that was sort of priceless in its own way. 

It was heartbreaking just how short lived the feeling lasted, as the angel ran a blade through her only remaining parent, you felt the heat drain from your body, watching as another person was left alone in the world. With nothing. It would have been better if she had never seen her face, but to have it right there in front of her, only to have it cruelly ripped right back. It wasn't fair.

You watched as everyone milled around the parking lot, waiting for the taxi. You had stayed with Jody a few times yourself so you figured she was going to be alright. Glancing over at Cas you felt like maybe he was the only one who had a clue to how much this was hurting. Except not really. He only cared for her in the abstract, as a personified version of his humanity. You saw in her the person you wanted to have a normal life with. Not a life without monsters, but hunting with someone who saw you as equal, special. 

“This is for you.” 

“Should I read it now?” She traced her finger along the edge of the paper you had handed her. 

Laying your head against her shoulder for a second, you tried to take the deepest breath possible to cling onto the moment. It was too short before she had to shrug you off, squeezing your hand quickly before letting it drop. Before she climbed in, she hugged Cas, and you let a tear fall. 

“Someone please just tell me she’s going to be ok.” 

You almost couldn’t make out the words. 

“She’ll be fine, Cas.” You said as you turned your back to the retreating cab, not wanting your eyes to linger on it any longer. 

“I promise.” 

_Claire,_

_This life isn’t going to be easy. Trust me I know better than most. Just so you know, you will always have a family with me. When you get settled, call and I will be there._

_Love._

_x_


End file.
